Relitive Business
by miss rosalie cullen
Summary: Ok i didn't come up with this on my own but the gist is that Rose and Emz split from the Cullens and adopt Bella. What happens when they return to Forkes?
1. Chapter 1 How it began

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story. It is purely based around the wonderful workings of Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1. How it all started.

RPOV.

I looked back at my family full well knowing that this could very well be the last time we see each other. I turned to Emmett. He was staring at the house. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were standing on the porch. Esme was dry sobbing. Carlisle was comforting her. Jasper was holding Alice in her place. I could see on her face that it was hurting her to see us leave. Edward was, well Edward was Edward. I hate to admit it but I would probably miss him the most if not Alice. He was my brother. I had known him the longest next to Esme and Carlisle. I looked Edward in the eyes. Making his gaze hold onto mine.

_Don't tell them were we are going. Tell Alice not to look for us. We will meet again one day. I can feel it. Tell them I love them and that I will always love them._

EMPOV

I took Roses hand and lead her to the car. We had a long journey ahead of us. And the extra time in the car would give us time to talk. I never thought she would want to leave them. I never thought I would cave so easy. What can I say I'm a sucker for her baby face and big eyes. More importanly I was a big sucker when it came to giving her what she wanted. Right now Rose wanted a chance to be a mom. How could I deny her that when secretly the thought of a little human running to my arms screaming daddy, daddy made me feel warm inside. I kissed Rose on the cheek as she drove away. I saw her cheek lift. She was smiling. I fiddled with the controls on the stereo. A small hiss came from her throat. I pouted and nodded. She was driving. It was her music. She was always a sucker for whiny music. I pushed my head against the head rest and set myself in for a long drive.

RPOV.

Emmett and I pulled up to the orphanage. It was a ghastly looking place. It looked like a prision for children. The conducter of the orphanage walked us around the house. Showing us different children. They all looked cute. They all needed a new home. They all needed someone to love them. It was the last room that I saw her. She was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. The conducter told us she was three years old and was realitivly new to the orphanage. She had huge chocolate brown eyes and deep chocolate brown hair. She was smiling up at us as we walked over. I knelt down before the little girl. I couldn't help myself but smile. Emz knelt down next to me. He could smell what I could smell. The little girl smiled. Even her smile was dazzling.

"What's your name poppette?" Emmett asked the beautiful girl before us. Her eyes widened as she spoke.

"I'm Isabewwa" she stuttered. Isabella. Bella for short I thought.

"Would you like to live with us?" I asked softly. Bella nodded her head. Her slightly wavy hair was flicking out in different directions as she did.

After the paper work was signed we took out bundle of joy to the car. As I buckled her in she spoke softly.

"Do I get to call you momma?" My heart swelled up. It felt like it was going to burst open.

"Yes, I would love that. You can call him daddy to if you want."

Bella giggled and said monkey. I laughed at that too. Emmett acted like one at times. Soon my daughter would see for herself.


	2. Chapter 2 14 years down the road

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters. It is purely based around the workings of Stephanie Meyers characters.

Chapter 2 14 years later

BPOV.

I will never forget the first time I saw my dad in the sun. I was stunned at first. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His skin was sparkling. I ran into mum in hysterics. I could hear mum scold dad for being so careless. After that I was in on the whole we are vampires thing. I thought it was cool now. At first I was scared that they were bad. That they chose me so they could kill me. I didn't mind living under the constant clouds or rain. It was nice. I liked how everything smelt. So clean and fresh. It was easier for them to fit in to. So yes.... now it's Forkes' turn to show me what they have. Mom had already enrolled me in high school and gotten me a car for school. According to her it was a toss up between a jeep (dad wanted it) or a Mecerdes (mom wanted that one). In the end I guess mum won because I was driving a black Mecerdes to school on monday.

Forkes High School was plain. Nothing to special about it. The lady in the office was as helpful as ever. Not. She didn't even make the necessary small talk. She just handed me my schedule and said

'Have a nice day Miss. Winston'. I smiled and walked off to my first class. Students were buzzing about my arrival. I was fresh meat. Something new for the boys to ogle. I shuddered at the very thought of it. Something new for the girls to complain about aswel. I was stealing there spotlight. Mom and dad were constantly telling me how beautiful and gorgeous I was but that's what every parent tells their 17 year old daughter. Soon enough some Mike Newton took it in his stride to be my personal assitant. Walking me to every class. Introducing me to every single student in the school. I soon found myself at lunch. I don't even remember the bell ringing. Mike and his half girlfriend Jess (she fancied him, that much was obvisous) were asking me what I wanted for lunch. I couldn't focus on the words. My mind was else where. At the back of the cafeteria to be exact. They were vampires. That much I was sure. They were all pale white. Whiter than me. They all had dark eyes with even darker bruises underneath and straight as an arrow noses. Without thinking I walked over to them. I could feel Jess and Mike's eyes sending me daggers into my back.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked cautiously. The little one with black hair answered my question.

"Sure" She was wary at first. I sighed and then said " I know your vampires"

Three pairs of black eyes stared at me. I shrugged and took my seat next to the one with reddish brown hair. The blonde one looked at me the most. I didn't feel uncomfortable just strangely flattered.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper my boyfriend and that's Edward" I was startled by the sudden break of silence. I nodded and greeted them back.

"I'm Bella" Edward (the one with reddish brown hair) started to say something then stopped.

"What?" I asked. I hated people not finishing sentences.

It was Jasper ( blonde one ) who answered me.

"How do you know what we are?"

"My parents are vampires" I replied. They all gasped in horror. Edward poked my skin.

"But your human" he said. Well dah I thought.

After everything was sorted out we started to really get along. Edward was frustrated because he couldn't read my mind like everyone else. I laughed at him. He pouted and started pulverising his granola bar. Alice telling me about her visions and how Jasper is an emotional junkie freak. He hissed playfully at her.

"Walk me to bio?" I asked. Edward nodded. What ever Alice thought made Edward hiss at her and in turn she laughed at his un needed anger. Bioligy was lame. Edward and I weer faster than the other students. Mike kept staring. That was making me feel uncomfortable. That afternoon Edward walked me to my car. His eyes popped open when he saw my ride.


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping it a secret

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters. It is purely based around the workings of Stephanie Meyers characters.

Chapter 3 Keeping it a secret.

RPOV

She should be home. School finished 15 minutes ago. Emmett rubbed my back.

"She'll be home soon baby" he whispered into my ear. I turned around and locked my arms around his neck.

"I know... It's just weird you know. She's our baby." I breathed against his throat. I heard him moan softly. I pressed my lips against his throat. I was about to kiss him when I hear Bella's tyres stop on the drive way. She was used to seeing us like this but I wanted to hear all about her school day.

BPOV

Mom would be ready to pounce on me the second I walk through that door. I made it my number one priority to hide the fact that there are vampires at my school a secret. Dad was scary when he goes all vampire mode. I was relieved to know that I fit in somewhere at that school even if it is with a bunch of vampires. Thinking of one particular vampire was making me blush. Edward was gorgeous. It was hard for me to keep my eyes off him when I was in bioligy or at lunch. He probably thinks I'm a nut job. I pulled up at the house. As I guessed mom and dad were practically bouncing up and down as I wlaked through the door. Dad took my books and lead me to the kitchen. Mom had a plate of fairy bread sitting there for me with a glass of juice.

"So tell us about your day Belly Belly" Dad urged. I sighed and then sat down.

"School is the same as any other school. Classes are easy. I havn't found my niche yet but I'm sure I will soon" Ok so only the last part was a lie. I had a place were I belonged. Dad was satisfied. Mom wasn't so easy to placate. She could tell I was hiding something. When dad bowed out she sat next to me at the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly mom.... that's everything" I whinned. She stared at me for a moment and then sighed.

"I'm taking you shopping next Saturday. You need new school clothes" she stated. I liked shopping with mum. She always had good taste, but I have the feeling that this is not just going to be for school clothes. She wants more information about school I think.

"Mom I got heaps of homework to do" I pecked her on the cheek and ran upto my room. The second I was alone I was blushing insanly. Mainly because Edward had written his number on the bottom corner of my Bioligy book. My heart was hammering against my chest.

EPOV

OMG she is gorgeous. Alice and Jasper were giving me strange looks as we drove home. To them I probably looked strange. I felt strange to be honest. It felt like my insides were warming up. Like my heart was going to break through my chest. All I could think of was Bella. Bella's sitting only inches away from me in Bioligy. Bella walking next to me as I walked her to her car. I couldn't help myself. When Mike was talking to her I scribbled my number on her page. I was checking my phone every five minutes.

_Edward and Bella sitting it a tree _Alice was close to the mark.

_Mmmmmmm I can't wait to get Alice home _Jasper was thinking dirty again.

I stayed up all night looking at my phone. Nothing. Not even a prank call. Maybe she hadn't gotten it. Maybe she's not interested. Maybe she thinks it was Newtons. My ears pricked to the sound of my name being used downstairs.

"Edwards in love" Alice and Esme were talking about my strange behaviour. I curled up on my couch and waited for morning to break. I waited for school to start. I was waiting for my next chance to see Bella.


	4. Chapter 4 I think I'm in love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is based on the novel Twilight written by the oh so fabulous Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 4.

BPOV

I sat up most of the night. My head was running through what I would say to Edward if I got over the nerves and text him. What would he say back? My nerves got the better of me. I plugged my phone into charge and then started to drift asleep. I woke in the morning brighter than I expected. I got ready for school as I always did. Shower, brush teeth, dress and have breakfast. Mom was down stairs in the kitchen making pancakes. Dad was reading the newspaper.

"You look pretty baby!" mom squealed as I walked into the way to large kitchen. I sat down and ate my breakfast. Well scoffing it was probably better way of putting it. I was gettinng anxious. For the first time I wanted to get to school. More to the point I wanted to see Edward again. Oh god he is beautiful. At 7.30 I hugged mom and dad goodbye, mom slipped me a 20 dollar note for lunch as kissed my cheek. I blushed and raced out to the car. Inside the confines of my car I couldn't conceal my nerves. My fingers shaked as they locked around the sterring wheel. I turned the radio up hoping that music would calm me. My favourite band was on. Paramores' misery business. I couldn't helpo myself but sing along.

_Whoa what am I meant to brag but I got him where I want him now_

_whoa it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now_

_god does it feel so good........_

Before I knew it I was parking my car next to his at school. I glanced out the wndow to see him walking round to my side. I blushed red as he opened the door for me.

"Goodmorning love." he said softly, holding his hand out to help me out the car. Once again I was blushing more.

"Goodmorning Edward" I whispered. I was used to the cool touch of his skin. What I wasn't use to was the rush of electricity that ran from his hand to mine. I almost pulled my hand away.

EPOV

I waited by my car for _her_ to arrive. I watched as Jessica and Lauren walked past me. They were staring at me. Jessica was thinking of asking me to the dance in a fortnights time and Lauren was just fantasising about my lips on her skin. I sighed and then smiled when I saw her car pull in next to mine. I peered down through the window. She was singing. I hide my laughter as I walked over to open her door. She was blushing deeply. The colour was magnificent. I desperatly wanted to reach out and stroke it softly. I held my hand out for as she stepped out the car.

"Goodmorning love" I said softly. She took my hand without hestitation. A small smile lit up her face.

"Goodmorning Edward" she replied as a whisper. I thought that the coolness of my skin would cause her to pull it away. She didn't. I almost did though. When our hands met it was like I was stung by the end of an electrical cord. I gasped under my breath. I quickly glanced at her. She didn't hear it. I was nice holding her hand. It felt almost natural to want to hold it. I walked her to her first class. She had trig with Alice. That was lucky. Alice was already inside waiting. Her eyes had popped out of her head when she saw us holding hands.

_Oohhhhh Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!!! _Alice was mentally thinking. My eyes narrowed at her. She was so tiny yet so annoying. I poked my tongue out at her. Bella turned to say goodbye to me. Her face was torn. I felt my face slowly begin to look the same. I lifted my hand to her cheek and slowly dragged the finger down her cheek to her jaw. She shivered slighty and then blushed.

"See you at lunch" I sighed. I took one last look at her and then turned and walked to my first class.

BPOV

Edward walked me to my first class. I felt at ease as we walked hand in hand. It felt so normal for us. I sighed when I realised that I had only a few minutes left with him. I turned to say goodbye but found his facial expression torn. I felt my face already in the same expression. He slowly lifted his hand to my face. I could feel the blush creeping onto my face. He slowly dragged his fingers down my cheek to my jaw. He sighed and then said goodbye and walked away from me. I sighed as I saw him walking away from me. I walked into class. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. I sighed and then sat next to her.

"Tell me everything!!!" she demanded.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"You were holding hands Bella.... now dish! What is going on?" Alice was getting adgitated with my lack of response. I sighed and answered her.

"Yeah we were holding hands.... that's it really. He said that he'll see me at lunch!" I could feel the blush pooling on my cheeks. Alice smiled and nodded. I stared at her. She was practically glowing. What did she know. I was about to ask but Mr. Varner called on me to answer a question. I scrambled through my brain and even quicker through the text book. Naturally I gave the wrong answer. The blush in my cheeks was slowly fading by the time trig ended.

English and Spnish were a blur. My mind kept running through this morning events. Edward and I walking hand in hand through the school. I was getting caught up in fantasy. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. His lips brushing against my neck or ear. Alice met me infront of the cafeteria.

"Edward and Jasper are already inside waiting for us!" She sang. I smiled and nodded at her. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the cafeteria. I saw Edward smile as I walked over to the table. Alice had thrown away one of the chairs so that there were only four there. I felt my heart race as the only open seat was next to Edward. I bit my lip as I sat next to him. He pushed the tray toward me. It was full with food.

"That's not all for me is it?" I asked skeptically. Edward chuckled.

"Half is for me love" my heart skipped a beat when he said the word love. I liked how it sounded.

Edward walked me to Bioligy. He was asking about my parents.

"Well.... my mom is stunninly beautiful...... swim suit model gorgeous. My dad.... dad is like a giant teddy bear.... really over protective. They are the most loved up parents I have ever seen."

Edward laughed under his breath.

"What?" I asked

He shook his head and then pulled out my chair for me. Once again I blushed. I was so not used to this kind of attention. He was a perfect gentleman. Mr Banner walked in the room. He was babbling about our task for the day. I sighed as he placed three slides on the table and a microscope on the bench top. Edward groaned and then put the first slide under the miscroscope. Within five minutes we had done our task. Now there was nothing to do but stare at him. His beauty was something that I can't get used to. His bronze tousled hair and his golden eyes and his perfect red lips. I shook my head slightly. If I continued like this I know that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from the fantasies that follow instantly. I was startled when the bell rang. I jumped slightly in my seat. I saw Edward laugh under his breath and then like this morning, he held his hand out for me. I bit my lip and then took it. Once again that same elecrtical current occurred. Just like yesturday Edward walked me to the car. I turned and then wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't pull away. He held me close and pressed his cheek to my hair.

"See you tomorrow Edward!" I laughed. He nodded and kissed my cheek. His eyes bugged from his head as soon as he did it. He gave me my favourite crooked smile and made his way to his car.

Holy shit. Edward Cullen just kissed my cheek! I climbed in my car and drove home in a daze. Only vaguely aware of the speed limit and the songs that blasted on the radio.

EPOV

I can't believe I just did that. Omg she smelt so good and her skin was so soft. I have it bad. Alice and Jasper were making kissing noises all the way home. I groaned but then began fantasising about my lips moving against Bella's soft pink full lips. Jasper cleared his throat and then chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is based on the novel Twilight WRITTEN by STEPHANIE MEYER! I own no characters.

Chapter 5.

BPOV

I had another restless night last night. My dreams mainly involved Edward and his lips on various parts of my body. Mom and dad both stared at me during breakfast. That made me feel uncomfortable.

"Bella honey are you all set for shopping on saturday?" mom asked as I was packing my bag for the day.

"Yeah... totally looking forward to it!" I smiled and then left for school.

It was in Bioligy that things got really interesting. Mike had worked up the nerve to ask me on a date. I groaned and turned around when his voice broke the conversation that Edward and I were having.

"Bella?" I turned and soon regretted it. His baby blue eyes were in full puppy dog mode.

"Yes Mike?" I asked. I felt my eyebrow raise slightly.

"Bella... I... I I I I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on sssatturrday?" took him long enough to spit that sentence out. I was about to reply but Edward's velvet voice took over.

"I'm sorry Mike but Bella will be with me on saturday night. No hard feeling?"

I saw Mike's eyes drop and nodd. I turned in disbelief. I couldn't hide the smile that was on my face.

"I'm sorry... if you knew what he was thinking" Edward smiled down at me. I couldn't help but blush and stare at him. I bit my lip before I answered.

"So... what are we doing on saturday night?" I asked. My smile felt so huge. It hurt my cheeks. My heart was thumping out an uneven beat. Edward just smiled down at me and winked.

"I was hoping you could tell me!" Edward lightly placed his arm around my shoulders. I turned and smiled.

"We can discuss this as you walk me to my car!" I was tempted to peck him quickly on the cheek but Mr Banner was glaring at us. Edward quickly withdrew his arm and shot a glance back at Mike. I did the same. He looked like he was going to scream. I giggled and then sighed.

EPOV

Bella and I were talking about her night when Mike's horrible and disgusting fantasies crept into my mind.

_Bella is so beautiful. What I wouldn't give to kiss her or to touch her. Look at Cullen... thinks he's all that. I know Bella is only talking to him to make me jealous.... mmmm Bella has a great rack aswel. I should ask her out save her from that FREAK_.

"Bella?" Mike's voice sounded so inncocent. Vile little turd. I saw Bella role her eyes and sigh before she turned around. I tried very hard to hide a laugh.

"Yes Mike?" she was annoyed as all hell. Mike was oblivious.

"Bella... I... I I I I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on sssatturrday?" gee could he take any longer. His brain must be tiny. I saw Bella trying to figure out how to tell him no. I think I might help her. I narrowed my eyes as I addressed the vermin.

"I'm sorry Mike but Bella will with _me_ on saturday night. No hard feelings?" I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out or better yet growl at him. He turned away and began sulking. I waited patiently for Bella to turn around. Just when she did her scent hit me. Oh god she's so delicious! Focus Edward I chanted in my head. I was dammed by the light coming from her eyes as she spoke.

"So... what are we doing on saturday night?" her smile took over most of her face. Her cheeks peeked up and they were the loveliest shade of pink! I could hear her heart going crazy. I smiled knowing that I was possibly the reason for this.

"I was hoping you could tell me!" Time alone with Bella? Oh the joy of being able to hold her in my arms. She was smiling again. I lightly placed my arm around her shoulder. I glanced back at Mike. The look on his face was priceless. _Ha ha Mike. I WON!_

"We can discuss this as you walk me to my car!" the blush in her cheeks was beautiful. I quickly withdrew my arm when Mr. Banner glared at us. Right no PDA at school. I chuckled under my breath and then waited impateintly for that bell to ring. Bella was tapping her foot not stop against the floor. She was just as impatient as me. I smiled and when the bell rang I escported her to the car. She reached out for my hand. Once again that strange current shot through my fingers. I walked as close to her as possible.

"So what time do you want to come round?" she asked as I opened the door for her. I was about to answer when she gasped.

"What love?" I looked over her looking for any sign of distress.

"Crap. Mom and dad!" her face fell ever so slightly.

"What about them?" I asked suddenly curious.

"I don't know if they are going out or not!" now I understood. If her parents were home they might not take to kindly to a vampire kissing their daughter. Whoa hold up did I just say kissing? Am I going to kiss her. I let my eyes wander to her lips. The answer was simple. I so badly wanted to kiss her.

"Well when you find out let me know!" I pulled her softly against my chest and inhaled deeply. She climbed into the car and took off to her house. Alice and Jasper were waiting for me at the volvo. Alice was smiling and holding tightly onto Jasper.

"So what are you to doing on saturday night?" Alice asked.

"Don't know yet. She's a little skeptical about her parents!" I replied.

"Oh that stinks!" Alice's lip jutted out into a pout. Jasper chuckled and fixed it with a kiss. I took comfort in hoping that soon that could be me and Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 6

EmPOV

Bella was acting weird when she got home. Even Rosie thinks so. I watched her as she tripped and tumbled her way upto her room. I sniffed the air. Nothing out of the ordinary. At least she wasn't doing drugs or something.

"So Emmett are you all set for hunting on saturday night?" My sexy wife asked me. I smiled and nodded. I didn't have to ask her because I knew that she would be.

"That was a lovely dinner you cooked baby" I walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her passionatly. Her fingers wove through my hair pulling me closer to her. She laughed at me when I staggered back when we broke off our passionate display of affection.

"I'm glad you liked it Emmy" She pulled me onto the couch. I didn;t have to be like my physic brother Edward to know what would happen next. I scooped her up in my arms and raced to our room. Bella turned up the music about an hour later.

RPOV

I felt sorry for Bella. Poor little angel had to turn her music up to drown out mine and Emmy's moans. I would have to make it up to her on saturday on our shopping trip. What ever she wants. No matter how much it costs. Emmy was laying on our bed holding me to him. It was easy to start over when he touched me like this. I did manage to drag myself away from him when the sun rose. Not any easy task when he keeps kissing me. I threw on my dressing gown and headed for the kitchen to find Bella already up and cooking.

"Bella honey, go sit down let me do that!" I took the spatuala from her hand and pushed her toward the table.

"Hey mom?" Bella's voice broke. Her heart accelerated a little bit too.

"Yes baby?" I turned around and slide the plate of food at her.

"Thanks.... so what... what time are we leaving on saturday?"

"Oh.... ummm well your father and I were planning on going hunting around 7.30 so I was thinking that we make a full day of it. So like 9 am start?" I raised an eyebrow taking in her every emotion. She smiled and nodded.

"That's good. I need some new books!" she said. I tried to pick out what was different about her. Her eyes were huge. There was something going on with Bella. Her cheeks were pink and she kept smiling at nothing. I tried to remember when I might have looked like this. The only time I can think of was when Emmett and I first got together. My eyes widened. A boy was making my baby gaga. My baby has a boyfriend.

Emmett walked in the room and saw my face. He rushed over to me.

"I'll explain it all on saturday night!" I whispered softly under my breath into his ear. Bella was unobservant to everything this morning. That just further made my statement true. I glanced up at the clock. Shoot.

"Bella honey your gonna be late to school." Emmett kissed her on the cheek and walked her to the car. It was raining so he walked beside her with an umbrella. He learnt that from Edward.

BPOV

I think mom is onto me. She was staring at me while I ate. That made me so nervous. I waited patiently for Edward in the parking lot. When I saw him I ran upto him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Guess what!" I squealed.

"What love?" he replied. His eyes were gold today. They were beautiful.

"Mom and dad aren't going to be home on saturday night. So if you still want to come over you can!" I exclaimed.

"What time should I be there?" I pulled myself away and took his hand in mine and walked to class.

"Hmmmm.. they are leaving at 7.30 so if you get there by 8.15?" I guessed. That would be enough time to clean my room and find a suitable outfit.

He smiled my smile and nodded. I blushed and the started up with some small talk.

We ended up talking all through class and lunch. I can't remember the last time I talked so much. I couldn't get over the fact of how time flew when I was with him.

As usual Edward walked me to the car, this time Alice and Jasper walked with us.

"So Bella.... I'm going shopping tomorrow and was wondering if you want to come?" Alice was pleading me.

"I can't... mom is taking me!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Alice pouted and then nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you around or something?" she asked.

"Yeah... maybe... you never know with my mom!" Alice stopped asking questions and towed Jasper back to the car. Edward opened the door for me as he normally does.

"So i'll text you later on tonight?" I smiled. I saw him bend down so he could pick me up in a bear hug. I laughed and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow night love" he kissed my hair and then helped me into the car and shut the door. I was expecting him to walk away but this time he stood there and watched me drive away.

EPOV

As I walked my sweetheart drive away I couldn't help but think of our date on Saturday night. As much as I hate to admit it I am going to ask Alice for her fashion advice. I shuddered at the thought of her dressing me. But then realised that it is probably wise that I do. She was bouncing up and down when I got into my volvo.

"Of course I'll dress you Edward!" She squeaked the second I turned the engine on.

"Thanks Alice" I whispered. My mind was filled with images of Bella. Bella talking, Bella walking, Bella sleeping in her bed. It was that image in my mind that I started to compose a song for her. I made the slip of letting her know that I had done it. Now she wanted to hear it. Maybe I would play it tomorrow night. Would she have a piano at her house? Would she like it? When we got to the house I told Esme my news. Her face lit up when I said the word date. Knowing what my mom was like I would have to give her every detail of the evening.

"So are you going to bring her anything?" Esme asked me while she flittered over some new blueprints.

"I'm nothing but a gentleman. Do you think a lily would be ok?" I wasn't sure of her favourite flower but lilies screamed dare to love me.

"I think a lily or a rose would be appropriate" Esme smiled. I nodded and then turned to my piano. My fingers danced across the keys playing her song. Bella's lullaby. Alice sat down next to me and hummed along to it. Esme stood behind me and listened purely to the music.

_She is the luckiest girl in the world Edward. She will love it!_ Esme was always thinking positive.

_Shalalalalala my oh my look like the boy to shy, aint gonna kiss the girl_ Alice was a fan of Disney. The little Mermaid obvisiously her favourite of the week. Last week it was the Jungle Book.

When Carlisle got home Esme whisked up stairs to talk privatly. I gave them the privacy that they deserved.

"So Edward shall we go through your wardrobe now or later?" Alice grinned.

"You can see the future... you tell me" I joked with my favourite sister. I glanced up at the photo on the fireplace. It was the only one we had of the whole family. As much as I hate to admit it. I miss Rose. But not as much as I miss Emmett. He is the coolest older brother.

"Edward. Come on up stairs" Alice was tugging on my arm. I guess she saw the future.

As Alice raked through my clothes I suddenly felt nervous. She pulled out a pair of black dress jeans and snuggly fit shirt and then told me to wear it with my normal jumper.

"You'll look dashing Edward. I promise!' Alice kissed me on the cheek and then went in search for her lover. I sat down on my couch and sighed. I had to do something to fill in the time. I may aswell do all my homework then hunt. I want to be able to control myself tomorrow night. Once again I found myself day dreaming about Bella. I smiled as I let my imagination run wild!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 7 The big DATE!!!

BPOV

I woke up earlier than anticiapted. My dreams were so sweet and they looked and felt so real. Naturally they were about Edward and my date tonight. That thought had my stomache doing backflips as I got ready for the day. Mom was downstairs singing. Her voice was so beautiful. Dad must have been watching a replay of last nights game because he kept huffing when the Red Sox scored a point. I pulled on my black skinny jeans with my blood red singlet and black cropped jacket. I ran down the stairs taking two at a time. I missed the last one and face planted it on the ground. I could hear dad laughing as he came to help me up.

"No broken bones baby?" he asked as he waited for me to straighten up. I shook my head and smiled.

"Where's mom?" I glanced around the room.

"Outside in the car... waiting for you!" He bent down and kissed me on the cheek and rushed me out the door.

"Bye dad. Seeya later!" I yelled as I ran to moms' car.

"Fall down the stairs Bella?" Mom asked as we drove to Port Angles.

I looked in the mirror on the visor. I had a red mark on my forehead. Fabulous.

"Yeah I tripped and face planted toward the ground!" I admitted with a smile. By the time we got to Port Angles the mark had completely disappeared.

Mom dragged me to every single shop on the street mall. I nodded and gave her the appropriate feedback. I covered my eyes however when she decided to buy some new lingerie. The thought of why she needed it was enough to make me gag.

"Mom... I'm gonna get something to eat.. I'll be back in a few!" I moaned as she was spinning around in front of the mirror wearing a red and black teddy.

"Ok honey!" she whispered and then made her way to the change room. I quickly looked in there. 7 others outfits were hanging on the hook.

I walked outside and headed for the golden arches down the road. As I got closer I could smell the salt from the chips. I wasn't watching were I was walking because I ran right into Alice. She was caryying 10 bags in each hand. Jasper was carrying heaps of shoe boxes and harbering one not so happy smile.

"Hey Alice... Sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"It's ok... You were obvisously pre-occupied with your big date tonight!" she laughed. I blushed tomato red and nodded.

"So... we were just heading to the formal wear boutique to look at dresses! Wanna come?" Alice asked. I swear I heard Jasper sigh and roll his eyes.

"Thanks.. but I told mom I would be right back so maybe another time!" I replied.

"Ok another time then.... Have fun tonight! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' She winked and then towed Jasper toward the formal wear boutique store. I giggled and kept walking toward McDonalds.

It was slow inside I quickly grabbed my fries and coke and headed back to mom. She was still trying on lingerie.

"Bella honey.. Do you need any new bra's?" She asked as she saw me roll my eyes and sigh.

"No mom.. that part of my wardrobe is fine!" I assured her.

After mom paid for her 12 new night gowns and other little night life things we headed back to the house.

Dad had insisted that I show him what mom spent on me. I walked up to my room and threw on a cute little black halter neck dress that was mid thigh and flowed out. I threw on the pair of Peire Fontain heels and went back down stairs.

"Oh Bella... You look so grown up" Mom whispered. Dad, the ever embarassing father wolf whistled and said,

"Looks like I'm gonna have a knock out on my hands when you start dating!" he winked at me. The blush was slowly creeping back onto my cheeks.

"Da-ad" I whinned.

"Maybe I'll ask my brothers help in keeping your suiters in line!" he laughed.

"Brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah.. don't worry you've never met them!" He insisted. I nodded and glanced up at the clock. 7.15. 15 minutes and they would be gone. 45 minutes and Edward would be here.

~*~*~* 15 mintues later ~*~*~*

"By baby.. keep the door locked. There's money on the counter. Order a pizza if you get hungry!" Mom said as she kissed my forehead.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dad whispered into my ear as he picked me up to say goodbye. I kissed his cheek and watched them run out the door and into the blackest night. I ran upstairs and took off the dress and heels. I was looking through my wardrobe for something comfortable to wear. I ended up in my three quarter length jeans, a blue spaghetti string top and my black crop jacket. I decided to go with ballet flats. Heels = death trap for me. I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard tyres screech to a halt on the drive way. I peeked out the window. Edward's shiny silver volvo was sitting in my drive way. I focused on my breathing and walked down the the stairs. I was eager to get the door when I heard him knock. I pulled the door open and saw him standing there with a rose in his hand. I bit down on my lip.

"Good evening Edward" I said as I ushered him into the house.

"Good evening Bella" he laughed, " I bought you a rose"

"I can see that!" I said sarcastically and then took the rose from his hand. He gave me my favourite smile.

"Let me give you a tour of the house!" I suggested. As we walked around the house Edward grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him.

"What no photo's?" he asked as we walked around. I blushed and bit my lip before I answered.

"No, not yet. New house. Mom and dad haven't got around to it. Apparently there are other things to do than that during the day" I laughed and then shuddered at what they probably would spend the day doing. Edward noticed and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and continued on the tour.

"My room" I announced as I flicked the light on. Posters of my favourite band were plaster on every wall. My bed was still unmade and my bags of shopping were still sitting on the ground.

"You like purple?" he asked.

"Purple's ok... I like blue more!" I shrugged.

"Yes. Blue looks very pretty on you" he looked down at me and smiled that breathtaking smile.

"Thanks" I whispered as I lead him to my room. _OMG EDWARD CULLEN IS IN MY ROOOMMMM! _My heart was splattering out an uneven beat. His smile became more pronounced.

"Hmmm... fan of the classics I see" He pointed to the books on my bookshelf.

I nodded and then blushed. "Romeo and Juliet is my favourite" I finally said.

"Mine to!" he whispered.

"Ok lets go watch the movie!" I suggested. He nodded and followed me down the stairs.

"Do you play?" he suddenly asked me. I turned to see what he was looking at. Mom's piano.

"No, my mom does. She tried teaching me though" I sheepishly admitted.

Edward sat down on the stool and his fingers danced smoothly across the keys. I sat down next to him and listened to the melody. It was a lullaby. When it ended there were tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"That was beautiful Edward" I sniffed.

"You inspired it!" he admitted quietly. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed my hair.

"Ok lets go watch the movie" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and lead the way.

While Edward made himself comfy on the couch I threw in a dvd.

"Romeo and Juleit?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said it was your favourite too" I added with a smile.

When I plopped down on the couch Edward carefully placed his arm around my shoulder. I froze for a second and then smiled and relaxed into his embrace. I had trouble keeping my attention on the movie. Edward kept whispering Romeo's lines into my ear. His velvet voice made my heart melt and my pulse race. When the movie ended Edward and I just sat there watching the credits roll.

"Do you wana watch something else?" I asked

"I will if you will" he replied softly. I rolled my eyes and wiggled my way out of his embrace. I quickly looked through the 1000's of dvd and put on Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Edward pursed his lips and then smiled.

"I didn't know you like slashers!" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders and curled back into his side. Everytime blood splattered across the screen I cringed into Edward's side. Covering my eyes with my hands. Edward didn't mind. He pulled me closer. By the end of the movie I practically in his lap. Edward started humming my lullaby. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked. He looked hurt.

"Please don't . If your here I don't want to fall asleep" I whinned

"Ok Bella" he chuckled under his breath.

I looked up at the clock and groaned.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"It's 1.30. You have to go. Mom and dad will be home soon!" I pointed out. I said the words but my arms locked tighter around his neck.

"Walk me out?" Edward asked. I nodded and then slid of his lap. Not even an inch could pass between our bodies. Edward walked close to my side. Holding my hand and kissing my hair.

EPOV

As Bella walked me to her door, I suddenly felt sad. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay here with her. Bella opened the door and I heard her sigh. Maybe she felt the same. I looked into her eyes when I faced her. Yes she did. We both walked outside, Bella shivered in the cool breeze.

"Goodnight Edward" she whispered. She had her arms wrapped around my waist. Her face was burried against my chest. I coaxed her face up with my finger.

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered. I looked into her eyes. My eyes scanned her face. Her perfect lips. Did I have enough control in me not to hurt her? One way to find out. I cupped her face with my right hand. My thumb stroking her cheek. She blushed. Her heart accelerated and her breath became shallow. I lenaed forward and tilted my head slightly to the left. My other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. As our lips met the electric current went wild. Bella went wild. Her fingers braided through my hair pulling me closer to her. The kiss was perfect. I moaned in the thought of having to end it, but if I intended on keeping Bella alive I had to. When I pulled my face slowly away I saw Bella pout. I pressed my lips back to hers once, twice and a third time before holding her to my chest.

"Goodnight, my Bella" I whispered.

"Goodnight, my Edward" she whispered. I kissed her cheek and then loped of to my car.

BPOV

As I watched my Edward walk of to his car I was hit with a sudden realisation. Mom and dad would be home soon. I waited til Edward was fully out of view before I ran inside. I grabbed some of my perfume and sprayed it around the living room and around the piano. I stayed up to wait for the insence to burn out aswel. I sniffed the air. It smelt of vanilla, chocolate and raspberries. It would do. It was 2 o'clock. My eyelids were drooping. I slowly walked up the stair and pulled on my pajama's. I curled up under the covers and replayed the last five minutes of mine and Edward's date.

RPOV

I was pissed at Emmett for taking his time with his last kill. If he had of just finished the job we would have been back hours ago. The house was dark when we got home. Bella's in bed.

Emmett bounded in behind me.

"So baby do I get to see what _you_ brought today?" he asked with a grin. I bit my lip and nodded. I kissed Emmy on the lips and watched him race up stairs. He got halfway pst the living room and stopped.

"Rose" he whispered angrily. I ran into the room and sniffed.

"Someone's been here!" he hissed.

"But Bella's alive... who ever it was didn't harm her!" I whispered. I sniffed the air again. The scent was familiar but difficult to pick out. It was smotherd with insences, perfume and candles.

"Bella had someone over" Emmett hissed. I nodded.

"Maybe they just visited" he added. I nodded again and headed for the stairs. I turned to see Emmett standing in the living room. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Do you want to see what I brought or not baby?" I whinned. He smirked and then flew up the stairs and dragged me into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 8.

BPOV  
I slept soundly last night. I woke to find my mom sitting on the end of my bed.

"Morning sleepy head" she whispered. Her eyes were narrowed. They didn't suit her voice. I bit my lip softly and blinked my eyes.

"Morning mom... what are you doing in my room?" I asked quietly. Scared that I might know the answer.

"You were having a bad dream. Tossing and shouting honey" she replied tentativly. I sighed in relief. She hadn't picked up on Edward being here. Yet.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked when I didn't answer.

"I honestly don't remember it mom," I replied. "what was I saying?"

Mom hesitated before she answered.

"You were screaming out don't, leave me alone, please don't, leave me alone over and over again" she whispered. Then I remembered. Mom was saying it wrong. I was screaming out because someone was trying to take me away from Edward. I couldn't tell who it was only that I was furious that they did.

"Did I say anything else?" I asked quietly. Slowly pushing the quilt down and climbing out of bed.

"No I didn't hear the start only the end. Your father and I....." I cut her off at that point. I already know what they would have been doing.

"You want breakfast?" mom asked. I nodded and smiled. Mom left me to change. I could hear her banging pots and pans downstairs. I pulled on my white sleeveless dress and headed down the stairs. Dad was at the table reading the newspaper. Mom was frying some bacon and eggs. I sat down across from dad.

"Morning Bella" Dad whispered. I looked up at him. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either.

"Something wrong dad?" I asked.

"Why were you watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Mom stopped cooking and turned to hear my reply.

"Why... am I not aloud to watch it?" I replied sharply.

"No... it's just that normally you watch it with me or your mom!" he laughed. He still wasn't grinning. Mom sighed and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Next time I decide to watch it... I'll send you a memo" I joked. He seemed to thaw out a little but not completely.

Mom slid the plate onto the counter. It was bacon and eggs in the form of a smiley face.

"Thanks mom," I started scoffing them down, "how was hunting?"

"Great" they said in perfect unison. I clenaed my plate off and gave it to mom.

"Homework?" dad asked as I walked upto my room.

"Yeah.... Bioligy mostly" I replied.

"If you need help baby" dad offered. I smiled and blew him a kiss. Thank god they didn't ask about Edward.

RPOV

Something very strange is going on with Bella. She was having nightmares, something she hasn't done since she was nine. She can't wipe that goofy love puppy smile of her face. The candles last night. I think my little baby might have a boyfriend that she doesn't want me to know about.

"Emmett I think Bella might be seeing someone" I whispered quietly into his ear. Bella was upstairs.

"Yeah... hmmmmmm makes sense I guess! Why woould she keep it a secret though?" he wondered.

"She isn't as lucky as what you and I were baby. Maybe she is embarassed and doesn't want to make a bigger thing than it is!" I whispered

"Maybe it isn't even a thing" Emmett contridicted.

"If she doesn't have a boyfriend... then what is it?" I hissed.

"I don't know. Can't we just leave it for now and ask her when there is a massive difference.... like a massive hickey on her neck or something?" he joked. I glowered at him then nodded.

Who ever was making my baby crazy better be worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 9. I LOVE YOU TO!

BPOV

Mom banged on my door. I over slept my alarm.

"Isabella Marie Winston, you will be late to school. Now up young lady!" She hissed through the door.

"Ok mom" I whinned. I dragged myself out of my bed and into the bathroom. I was lucky to have my own bathroom. I showered and dressed. Mom had a coffee in an express mug waiting for me downstairs. I glanced at the clock. Crap I had 20 mintues to get to school. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. No doubt it was Edward asking where I was. We spent most the night texting each other. I ignored it and grabbed the coffee.

"Have fun at school honey" mom and dad kissed me goodbye and then went back to reading the newspaper and watching tv.

When I got in the car I checked my phone. 1 message, Edward C

**Bella.... were r u?**

_Sorry, I was up all nite txtn this super hott vampire and over slept! I'll be there soon xoxo -%-_

I drove faster than normal to get to school on time. I was thankful that chief Swan wasn't on the road today. The last thing I needed was a speeding ticket.

I made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. Edward was waiting in the parking lot. I saw in exhale when I pulled up.

"Sorry I'm late" I said as I reached him. He pulled me close to his chest and kissed my hair.

"It's ok, your here now!" Once again he coaxed my face up with his finger and pressed his lips to mine. My head spun around. Everything got dizzy. I felt faint. I clutched to him.

"Sorry love" he whispered in my ear

"'S not your fault, I forgot to breathe" I laughed. He took my hand and led me to my first class. I peered in the window. Alice was inside already and bouncing up and down in her seat. I turned to Edward and hugged him then entered my first class.

APOV

OMG look at her blush! I am so gonna get everything out of her. Edward wouldn't tell me a single thing on sunday morning. Spoil sport. Bella sat down and pulled out her book. She started taking notes. She hadn't even looked at me yet. I know how to fix this. I ripped a page out of my book and scribbled on it.

_You so need to spill your guts!!! what happened?_

I threw the paper at her. She opened it and smiled hugely. The blush in her cheeks got redder and redder. She bit on her lip before answering.

**What did he tell you?**

She handed it back to me, still not making eye contact.

_Nothing. That's why I am asking you! Now spill!!  
_She giggled as she wrote on the piece of paper. This time when she handed it to me she was staring at me.

**He kissed me!!!!!!! **

No wonder she was blushing.

_OMG!!!!!!! So are you a couple now?_

Her blush faded. The smile was still there as she wrote.

**I really hope so! Don't tell him this but...... it was my FIRST EVER KISS!!!**

I stared back at her. I wanted to reach out and hug her. I had to contain myself.

_Your secret is safe with me! PS. It was his first kiss aswel! _

She blushed and then giggled. When the bell rang I walked her to her next class. I can't wait to tell Jasper this.

"Seeya Bella" I wrapped my arm around her and skipped off to my next class.

EPOV

I was watching the clock. We have a class together in 1 hour. I can't wait that long to see her. I wonder what she said to Alice? I wonder what Alice said to her!

_Mmmmm damn Bella is fine! I wouldn't mind a piece of that! _Ugh Mike Newton is getting on my nerves. I might have to tamper with his brakes so he can't get a piece of my Bella. No I have to behanve. One hour and I get to hold Bella's hand. One hour and I get to kiss her soft pink lips. Even if it is for a brief second. That would be enough to keep me sane for our bioligy lesson.

I waited for Bella outside her locker. She was talking to Jessica about something. I know I shouldn't listen but.....

_I can't believe that bitch is crushing on Cullen. She is so not good enough for him. I am better for Cullen. Hell even Lauren is better suited for him._

"Hey Jess, Ange said you wanted to talk to me?" Bella sounded unsure and wary of her acquaintance.

"Yeah are you going to the dance on saturday night?" Jessica asked nastily.

_Hope you don't. I want everyone looking at me. Not you. Anything you wear I can wear way better mole!_

I wanted to slap this Jessica Stanely. She makes Rose look like a saint.

"I don't know! Shoot, gotta get to Bio, see ye Jess" Bella rushed the words out. They sounded like garbage. That was so cute.

_BITCH MOLE UGLY LOSER!_

I really don't like Jessica.

"Hello Bella" I said as she got closer. Her face lit up.

"Hey" she stretched up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arm around my neck. I pressed my lips into her throat. Oh how her blood calls to me. I turned my face slightly as she pulled back and kissed her on the lips. She didn't pull away. She giggled and pulled herself closer to me, making the kiss last longer. Mr Banner cleared his throat and glared at us. I gently pushed her away. She pouted and then walked into the class room. As we took our seats vile Mike walked up to the table.

"Ummmm, Bella" he asked awkwardly

"Yeah Mike?" She asked only to be polite

"wouldyougotothedancewithmeonsaturday?" he asked. I'm a vampire and even I have trouble understanding that.

"What?" she replied. Mike drew in a breath and spoke slowly.

"Would you go to the dance with me on saturday?" I cleared my throat and turned to face him.

"Sorry Mike, but Bella will be going with _ME_ to the dance. You understand as her boyfriend I have first pick!" I glanced down at Bella. She was smiling. I didn't even notice Mike walk away sulking. All I saw was Bella grinning hugely.

"Sorry was that out of line?" I asked jokinly. She shook her head and bit her lip.

Mr Banner walked in holding a box of pins and paper. I raised an eyebrow. The second his mouth opened it all hit me. Oh crap. No. Not today. Not infront of all these humans. What am I going to do?

"Today we are blood typing!" he announced. I shot a glance at Bella. Her face was white. She slowly bent her head to the desk. I saw her wink and smile at me. She moaned quietly.

"Mr. Banner.. I think Bella is sick" I said calmly.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked. She shook her head.

"Do you mind Edward?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It would be my pleasure" I replied smartly. I pulled Bella's arm over my shoulder and wrapped my arm around her soft, warm waist. She slowly walked out of the room. Staggering slightly in case an audience was watching.

"You are a genious!" I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks! But I did it for me just as much as I did it for you!" she replied.

"What do you mean?" I was dumbfounded by her answer.

"The smell.. it makes me sick" she explained. Fair enough considering she lived with vampires.

We skipped going to the office and went to the parking lot. I couldn't help myself. I picked her up and spun her around and kissed her face. She giggled and kiss me back. With a lot of eagerness too I might add. When I set her on her feet she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella?" I bent down so I could read her face.

"Yes?" she whispered as a reply.

"Have you..... have you ever run with a vampire?" I asked. Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Once with my dad!" she squealed.

"Would you like to run with me?" I asked cautiously. She nodded. We walked up to the forest that surrounded the school and then she climbed onto my back. Her cheek was resting against my neck. As I ran I could hear her giggle with excitement. When we stopped I pulled her round to face me. I cradled her in my arms. I walked into my meadow. I saw her eyes widen as she took everything in.

"Edward what is this place?" she whispered.

"It's my, well our meadow!" I replied. I sat her down in the grass. Before I was even sitting down she climbed into my lap.

"Your faster than my dad!" she said as she pressed her lips to my neck.

"Thank you my Bella, my love" I said softly.

"This place is so beautiful!" she sighed.

"Compared to you it's not!" I whispered softly. She looked up at me. Her eyes were huge. It looked like she wanted to say something but was waiting for something else to happen first. I bent my face to her's and kissed her lips. It started out slow but then built up to passionate. I braided my fingers through her long lucious hair. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I got caught up in the moment. One minute we were sitting up and the next minute she was on her back and I was hovering above her.

"Bella?" I said in between breaths

"Yes?" she answered. Her breathing was just as bad as mine.

"Bella... I... I.... I love you!" I whispered against her cheek. I felt it raise as if she was smiling.

"Edward. I love you to" she whispered. She brought my lips back to hers and braided her right hand through my hair and wrapped her left arm around my neck. If we continued like this we would get carried away. I pulled us so we were sitting upright again. She pouted and then smiled.

"Does this mean that we are together?" she asked quietly. I looked her in the eyes as I answered.

"Absolutly!" I promised.

"Does this also mean that you are taking me to the dance this weekend?" she asked nervously.

"Yes it does love" she blushed as I finished that sentence.

"Ok. 1. I like it when you call me love and 2. I can't dance!" Bella admitted. Her eyes fell to our hands that were intertwinned.

"Well I'll remember to call you love from now on and as for the dancing," I coaxed her face up with my finger tip, " I won't let go of you all night so you don't have to worry about it. It's all in the leading!" I promised it with a kiss.

BPOV

We spent most of the afternoon kissing and cuddling one another. We even declared ourselves to one another. I really did love Edward Cullen. He was perfect and now he said he was mine. I sighed when I had to leave our meadow. I didn't want to leave but I knew dad would send out a search party if I didn't come home. Edward got me back to school just as the bell rang. I drove home in a daze. An Edward filled daze. Dad noticed my out of it state. He kept sniffing me everytime he walked past. It got creepy. He started out doing inconspiculously at first but then it became deliberate.

"What dad?" I demanded when he actually grabbed a lock of hair and sniffed it.

"You smell different!" he said indifferently. I racked my brain for an excuse. I couldn't tell him it was because I spent all afternoon making out with a vampire.

"I'm using a new shampoo" I lied. I hope they didn't pick up on it.

"Can I go do my home work?" I pleaded. Mom nodded and watched me fly up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 10. The Dance.

~*~*~* Wednesday ~*~*~

BPOV

**Hey Bella, what's up?**

_Not much.. just thinking of you Edward._

**Awe I was thinking about u 2 angel xo**

"Bella Get down here right now!" Dad sounded pissed. I quickly deleted Edwards' name from my contacts and headed downstairs.

_Mom and dad want to talk to me! I'll txt u later miss u already xoxo_

**Ok my love. Tlk 2 u then. PS -%- I miss u to xoxo**

I smiled at the text and walked down the stairs. Mom and dad were standing up. A bad sign. The tv was off. An even worse sign.

"Bella sit down" mom said. I walked past dad ignoring when he sniffed my hair and sat down on the couch.

"Bella what is going on?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" I lied.

"Oh really? Hand over the phone young lady" dad said loudly. I handed the phone over shakily. He gave it to mom who after she read the messages raised an eyebrow.

" Who are you seeing Bella?" Mom questioned. I felt like being a smart ass but then changed my mind.

"It's not serious if that's what you think!" I hissed up at them.

"Don't be like that two said that you miss each other already. He even sent you a rose! You honestly think it wouldn't take long for us to figure it all out." mom screeched.

"Figure what out?" I replied.

"The fact that you have a boyfriend!" dad hissed.

I was frozen in my state. How did they know?

"Bella, you have been acting strange lately. You smell different too. We aren't that dumb!" Mom said after I didn't reply.

"Ok it's new that's all so I don't want to rush everything. It's a little early for the whole boyfriend talk ok" I said stiffly.

"Is he taking you to the dance?" mom asked.

"I don't know yet. I might go I may not" I replied.

"Ok, just Bella, next time be honest with us please!" Mom said. I nodded.

"Can I have my phone back?**" **Mom and dad exchanged a look and then dad handed over the phone. I took it and ran upstairs.

**What did they want? EC**

_They found out I have a boyfriend BW_

**Really? Any1 I no? EC**

_Well.. he's vamp... totali sxc nd totali gawjus! He is the bst kissa 2 xo BW_

**U thnk im gawjus nd sxc? EC**

_you no I thnk ur sxc nd gawjus! BW_

**I thnk ur sxc nd bootiful EC**

_Thnx Edward.. ILY cnt wait for the dance on sat. BW_

**Me 2... do u want 2 boro a dress from Alice? EC**

_No I have one. My mom gave it to me BW_

**Ok i'll let pixie no! ILY my love. EC**

_I love u more. I'm guna go 2 sleep... xoxoxo cya 2moro -%- BW_

**Ok my angel. Sweet dreams. I love u the mst. EC.**

RPOV

Bella seemed to take that well. A little to well perhaps.

"Emmett, I think she was lying to us!" I said. Emmett was already sprawled on the couch. He pulled me into his lap.

"I know." He lips were at my ear. I could feel him nibble on my earlobe. I giggled.

"I'm serious Emmy." I giggled. His hand was now running up my leg.

"So what do you suppose we do?" he whispered against my lips.

While Emmett kissed me I was formulating a plan. After my thoughts were gathered and Emmett was satisfied I told him my plan.

"It's simple. We tell her that we are going hunting. The principal has already asked that we act as supervisers for the dance so we can use that time to spy on her!"

"Oh how I love it when you are overprotective baby" Emmett nuzzled his face against mine.

"Mmmmm" my lips became preoccupied against Emmett's.

"What do you plan on doing with the boy?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I kill him!" he joked. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"I was kidding baby. I would never do that to Bella. I would try and scare him off!" he stated matter of factly

"Hmmmmm I like it when you go all super scary vampire baby" I whispered into his ear. I grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could allow. He chuckled under his breath and then picked me up in his arms and carried me to our room.

~*~*~*~* Saturday ~*~*~*~*

BPOV  
"Bella honey, we're leaving to hunt now. We'll see you tomorrow morning ok?" mom yelled as they left.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I yelled as they left the house. I glanced at the clock. Two hours and Edward would be here. I was nervous. I still had to do my hair and make up. My dress was hanging up in my wardrobe and my shoes were worn in. I raced upstairs to my bathroom. I stood infront of the mirror. I had my curling wand plugged into the wall. I had my small make up bags' contents spread out over the counter top. I played around with my hair not knowing what to do with it. Should I wear it up high or out loose and wavy? With my make up should I go classic or natural? I wish Alice was here. She would know what to do. I thought about texting her but then decided to go against it. I walked back into my room and stared at my gown. Mom had given it to me. It was midnight blue with a corsetted top covered with beads. The skirt was a little poofy but not to much. It was so glamorous. I immediately had my answer. I headed back to the bathroom and got to work. I was surprised that I managed not to burn myself in the process. Curling wands aren't my friend. The make up was easy. I only applied my eyeliner and then added a deep chocolate brown over the top. I coated my lashes with mascara and then added some lip gloss. I decided to keep my hair down. Pure fact that it was going to be cold tonight. I carefully twisted the front sections back and secured with some sparkly pins. A quick knock on the door made my heart race. I grabbed my shoes and black clutch and walked down the stairs to get the door. I was speechless when I saw Edward standing there in a black tux. He had a rose in his hand. I let him inside the house.

"You look breathtaking" he finally said. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, his hand was cupping my face.

"You look dashing!" I replied. I stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. All too soon I got carried away. Edward broke our embrace apart, trying to catch his breath.

"I have something for you" he whispered. I looked up at him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small goft box.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Open it and find out!" I did as he asked. I carefully opened the box and inside was a silver chain with a tiny heart clustered with diamonds. I stroked the necklace and sighed.

"I can't accept this Edward." I said.

"You don't like it?" He sounded upset.

"No I do... it's just too much Edward." I replied quietly. I reached up to touch his face.

"I didn't spend money on it. It was my mothers" he said as he place the small chain around my neck. His lips softly pressed against my back and shoulders before he closed the necklace.

"I think it was made for you my love." he said just before he pressed his lips to mine. After we kissed I leaned my forehead against his.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered on his lips.

"Come on Miss Winston, it's time we get to the dance!" he said cheefully. I grabbed my clutch and slipped my shoes on and followed him to his car. After helping me get inside his car we took off for the hall.

"Promise not to let me go tonight?" I asked as we pulled up to the dance hall.

"I promise" he said and then he towed me into the hall.

As I glanced back I saw a car that look exactly like mom's. I shook the thought of. Heaps of people have Mecedes's around here. Edward paid for our tickets and then lead us onto the dance floor. I spotted Alice and Jasper twirling under the light. Alice looked amazing. She was wearing a deep pink Dolche and Gabana gown and Jasper was in a classic vintage tux. Edward twirled us toward them.

"You look beautiful Alice" Edward whispered to his sister. She returned it with a smile and winked at him.

"Bella you look devine" Alice and Jasper said in unison. I blushed and nodded. Edward twirled me in a different direction. We were heading outside to the garden. Fairy lights hung in the tree's and solar lights light up the path.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 11. Oops, they found out.

RPOV.

Emmett and I hung toward the back in the darker corner of the hall. Watching as the students flooded in. I was looking out for Bella and her date. Emmett was on grog duty. He was watching every boy as they entered the room. Our line of sight was distrupted when Mr. Randal approached us.

"Would you be so kind as to go out the back and grab the extra power cords from the store room behind the stage?" he was eyeing me uup and down. I immediately cursed myself for wearing this dress. Emmett said it was his favourite and now I know why. Emmett hissed under his breath at the man.

"Sure thing!" I replied. I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him toward the stage. It was dark behind the stage. I ran my fingers down the wall searching for a light switch. I ran over something bumpy and the lights flickered on. Emmett rummaged through the draws until he pulled out a jumbled mass of power cords. I grimaced at them and began to pull them apart. It took forever. After Emmett and I separted them we headed back into the main hall. I scanned the room. Heaps of new faces. Great we probably missed them. I elbowed Emmett in the ribs and handed the cords over. Emmett must have grown tired of Mr. Randals' roving eyes because he handed me his jacket. I grimaced but then put it on. It was miles to big but I didn't care. Everyone was here to see everyone else. I was here to spy on my daughter and her date.

EmPOV

Rose and I were standing against the back wall remonising about old times when Mr. Banner walked up to us.

"I know you two are on grog duty but do you mind taking care of some PDA for me? There are two students outside going at it!" He pointed in the direction and then left.

Great, we don't have a choice. Rose smiled at my lack of enthusiasm and headed to the door.

Rose grabbed hold of my arm.

"What babe?" I asked.

"That's my dress" she queaked. She was pointing at the couple in question out in the garden.

"Are you sure?" I replied.

"100%. That is Bella and her date!" she squeaked.

"My night is about to get a whole lot better!" I snickered under my breath. I should have known Rose would hear me. She elbowed me in the ribs and then hissed at me. I poked my tongue out at her. I took her hand and lead her closer to the open doors.

Oh how I would like to see this mongrels face. Nut no he's to busy shoving his tongue down my Bella's throat! Rose sniffed the air and gasped.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"Sniff. The. Air" she hissed through closed lips.

I did as she asked and then suddenly realised why she hissed. That was Edward down there with my little girl. That was Edward violating my baby.

BPOV.

Edward and I twirled out toward the garden. It looked so beautiful. Twinkle lights lit up the garden.

"Edward I told you I can't dance!" I pointed out when it was clear what he was planning to do.

"Silly Bella. It's all in the leading" as he said the words he lifted me up so I was standing on his feet. He had one hand securely around my waist and held my hand close to his heart with the other. Soon after that we were slowly spinning in a circle. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled. The music that was blaring inside made a soft noise outside. It made this moment even more perfect.

"I love you Bella Winston" Edward declared when I looked up.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I declared. He bent his face to mine slowly. Our kiss was brief but sweet. Very sweet.

"I mean... I love you..... forever!" he stated when his breath became normal again.

"Really... forever?" I asked softly.

"Forever" he promised. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again.

"I love you forever too" I said when he gave me the opportunity to speak.

He pulled me close to him. I went willingly. He pulled my face to his with passion on his mind.

EPOV.

As soon as Bella said those four words _I love you forever_ I couldn't contain my joy. I pulled her face close to mine. I began the kiss out slowly but it soon became overly passionate. I remember seeing Rosalie and Emmett kiss like this and groaning. Now I understand why they always smiled afterward. As her lips pressed against mine I felt warm. It felt like my heart was going to break through my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground slightly so I didn't have to bend as far. I felt her fingers braid through my hair pulling my face closer to hers. I let my tongue slip quickly into her mouth. She sighed and quivered in my hold. I smiled and then traced her lip with my tongue. My left hand slid down her back and caressed her backside. She moaned quietly, but kept kissing me. It was getting to the dangerious point but neither of us wanted to stop. Soon it was my angel who'se tongue slipped into my mouth. Her warm breath invaded my senses. I moaned as I felt her tongue trace my lip. I moaned even more when the nerves got the better of her and she softly bit my lip. I pulled my face away so Bella could catch her breath. I kissed slowly down her neck and then began to suck on her neck. I can't believe I am giving my human girlfriend a hickey. I heard Bella giggle and manouver her neck so my forehead was now rested on hers. I was about to speak when an alarminly familiar voice broke the silence.

"ISABELLA MARIA WINSTON" Emmett boomed. I felt Bella stiffen in my hands. Her eyes buldged as she spoke.

"My parents" she whispered.

"BELLA YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!" Emmett ordered. I saw a tear fall down my angels cheek. I brushed it away with a kiss.

"I SAID NOW!" Bella shook her head and then stepped away. For the first time in 14 years I looked into the eyes of my brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie.

I turned to look at my angel. Her eyes were pouring out tears. I turned to wipe them away.

'YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER EDWARD" Emmett boomed. Bella looked up at me. Confusion strong on her face. How did I not see this. Her parents are vampires. The house looked like the one Esme had right before they left. The cars. It all fits. When I looked up my face came in contact with Emmetts' fist. I stumbled back a little and looked up at Emmett.

"Emmett I didn't know I sw.." another fist came in contact with my face.

"Dad. Stop hitting him" Bella cried.

"Bella go to Rose" I ordered. She looked at me and then nodded.

"Mom what's going on. Why is dad beating up my boyfriend" Bella wailed.

"Bella.... Edward is my brother!" Rose said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER" Emmett roared at me.

"I DIDN'T KNOW EMMETT I SWEAR IT!" I hissed back.

"EMMETT CALM DOWN" Rosalie hissed at him. Emmett and I turned around at the same time. My eyes zonned in on Bella. She was being held behind Rose. Tears streaming down her face. Emmett walked over to them. Bella backed away from them slowly. Her eyes stayed locked on mine. I slowly walked over to her. Before I could even reach out to touch her Emmett stopped me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett I swear to you bro, I didn't know she was your daughter" I said.

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Emmett snarled at me.

"Emmett come on"

"I'm serious Edward. You lost the right to call me brother when you stuck you tongue down my baby's throat!" he snarled at me.

"Dad shut up. It's not like that!" Bella wept.

"Oh really. Bella your uncle just gave you a hicky!" He screeched at her.

"Don't talk to her like that Emz" I snapped.

"Don't tell _me_ how to deal with _my daughter!_" he snarled.

I hadn't even seen Jasper and Alice join out party until I felt unnaturally calm. I turned to Jasper and glared at him. He shook his head and hissed.

"You two are to angry. This is for your own good!" Jasper snapped.

"Let go of me mom." Bella cried. I turned to see her try and break free of her mothers hold.

Alice placed a hand on Rose shoulder.

"Let her go Rose" Alice begged. Rose's grip loosened and Bella ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry!" she wept. I tried to calm her but it didn't work.

I was startled when I heard Rosalie's voice. It was loud like I thought. It was soft and fragile.

"It's makes sense. He called her love. He was a proper gentleman. It all makes sense" she whispered. Emmett had his arm around her shoulders. I could hear his thoughts as clear as day.

_It still doesn't make it right! He probably came rond to visit and stole her virginity to. _

"Emmett's it's not like that!" I whispered so low that Bella couldn't hear.

"Yeah right!" He replied.

"Ask her if you don't believe me!" I snorted.

"Bella, have you had sex with Edward?" Emmett rudely asked. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"What I think we have the right to know if this pervert took advantage of our daughter!"

"Dad, just shut up. I AM A VIRGIN! Is that what you want. Are you happy now?" she screamed.

"Come on Bella, we are going. Now!" Emmett reached out to grab her arm.

"Don't! Leave me alone!" she curled closer to me. Emmett gripped tight on her arm and yanked her forward. She turned and kicked him in the shin and ran back to me. I was startled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me right there infront of her parents.

"I love you forever Edward!" She whispered.

"I love you forever to" I whispered back. I was about to kiss her again but Emmett yanked her over his shoulder. She was kicking and crying. Rosalie followed after her small family. Next thing I felt was the grass undder me. Alice was at my side in an instant.

"It'll be ok Edward. It'll be ok!" Alice was trying to soothe me.

"Can we just go home please!" I begged.

"Jasper has already gone to get the car!" She promised. After helping me of the ground she towed me to the car. I slid in the back and buried my face in my hands. Alice and Jasper didn't talk but that didn't stop their minds from going crazy. I blocked out as much as I could.

When we got home I walked out the car and to the house. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I felt so bad for being horrible to Esme.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked. I couldn't reply. Instead I ripped the door of it's hindges and hurled it to the forest.

"Edward what's wrong. Please tell me!" she begged.

"Everything!" I snarled and then I stomped up to my room punching holes in the wall as I went.

"Alice, Jasper what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you know how Bella's parents are vampires?" Alice started.

"Yeah?" they said in unison. There was a long pause.

"Her parents are Rosalie and Emmett. They saw them at the dance getting a littl bit hot and heavy and things just went from bad to worse!" Alice croaked.

"Yeah, Emz went crazy. Told Edward that they were no longer brothers and that he had basically violated his baby and everything!" Jasper added.

"Poor Bella, poor Edward" Esme wept.

"What did Rose say?" Carlisle asked.

"Not a lot, she was gobsmacked to be honest!" Alice said.

I was laying down on my couch listening to them talk about my evening. I couldn't handle it anymore. I jumped out my window and ran. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to be alone.


	12. Chapter 12 FInding the one I love!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 12.

EmPOV.

My poor little baby. I can't believe I was so horrible to her. This is all Edward's fault. He hit on my baby girl. He has corrupted her innocence. I snuck a peek into the review mirror. The image I saw burnt into my brain. The tears that were streaming out of my little girls' eyes were my fault. I watched as Rosalie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and comforted her. When Bella moved her face away black mascara was smudged all over Rose's arm. I sucked in a deep breath as I pulled up to the house. I walked around to open the door for Bella but she slammed the lock down and turned away from me. I sighed and then gave up and retreated to the house. I looked back to see Rose help Bella out of the car. She looked like hell. She looked like she couldn't even walk in a straight line. I stopped and held the door open. When Bella stepped through the door, she tripped. I reached out to grab her but she pushed me away. She turned to face me. The look on her face tore my heart out. There was pain and hate and loss written all over it.

"Leave me the hell" she cried loudly. I couldn't just do that. I reached down to help her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. I was about to reply when Rose clamped her hand over my mouth. I watched silently as she tripped and tumbled her way up the stairs and slam her door shut. I knew she would probably be texting that idiot. I pulled away from Rose and walked up the stairs. I could hear the buttons clicking.

"Hand over the phone!" I said when I flung the door open. I was not prepared for her reaction. She clutched the phone and the hurled it at my head. The impact broke the phone. I picked up the pieces and stomped down the stairs. Rose was sitting on the couch. She looked dazed or stunned. I shook her shoulder to make sure she was still here!

"Sorry.. this is... this is a lot to deal with" she whispered. I nodded in agreement. How were we going to handle this. We couldn't very well ban her form seeing him cause that wouldn't work. We can't ground her because they attend school together. I was unaware of my actions until Rose sighed at me.

"For goodness sake Emmett. Go for a run or something!" she snarled. I looked at her and nodded. I botled for the door and took of into the forest. I had a lot to think about. One thing is why does it bother me that Edward and Bella are in love. Is it just my parental instincts taking over or am I genuilly angry that she has a boyfriend. I mean it's Edward. He is like my brother. I guess it could be worse. She could be with that moron Mike Newton. That kid really gets under my granite. Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. The weird thing is that it sounds good. It sounds like Emmett and Rose. Maybe they are meant for each other. I didn't pay attention to were I was going. I had been gone for hours. They lightening of the sky told me so. It must be early morning. I was standing in front of Carlisle and Esme's house. Edward's house. I knew what I had to do. I stood out side for a while trying to calm myself before I walked in there. I couldn't get over how elegant and graceful everything looked. And that was just from the outside. I stood in front of the door, thinking of what to say while I knocked on the door. Carlisle answered. He cocked his head to the side. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" Carlisle said. His eyes were narrowed. If I didn't know any better he was definatly angry.

"Where's Edward?" I replied. I looked around the house. I wanted to look anywhere but into Carlisle's eyes. He was still my father even after all this time.

"Why the hell do you care?" Alice chimmed in. She was pissed of beyond Jasper's help. Now I felt worse.

"Because I need to talk to him" I whispered.

"Why... so , so you can call him a pervert again?" she snarled. I flinched. I can't believe I called him that.

"No. I need to set this right Alice. Please, just tell me where he is!" I was begging at this point.

"I'm sorry Emmett," it was Esme's soft and loving voice that broke the tension building, " but we don't know where he is!" I looked at her face. She was dry sobbing. She was trying to hold it together but was failing slightly. I cautioned Alice and Carlisle with my eyes and went over to comfort my mother.

"Make it right Emmett" she breathed into my ear. I looked at her face and nodded. Before I walked out the house I turned and said the one thing that would hopefully thaw them out.

"Look ok, I know I screwed up royally. I know I have probably ruined both Edward and Bella's relationship and I am sorry. I am a major idiot. Worse than an idiot. I am a retarted spaticated bear with no feelings!" I heard Alice laugh and knew that she was happier now. Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded slightly. Jasper was sending me calm and safe emotions. I smiled and nodded at him in thanks.

When I got home I could still here her crying. I could hear Rose trying to calm her down. She kept saying how sorry she was to Bella. How she wished that we had handled it better. I gave up eavesdropping and walked into my baby's room. She was still in her dress. Mascara was running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. I hated myself for what I did to her. For what I have done to their relationship. I walked over and sat on the end of her bed. I reached out to touch her hand. To my surprise she didn't pull it away. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said.

"S'not your fault dad. I should have told you the truth!" she whispered back. I could tell that she was still in pain.

"Well... I went to Carlisle and Esme's. I tried to make things right." I said softly. Rose's head whipped up. Her eyes widened. Bella stopped sniffling.

"Is... is Edward there?" she asked. Her eyes were locked onto mine. She knew if I was going to lie to her. I thought it was better to go with the truth.

"No. He dissappeared and they don't know where he is." I said in a sombre voice. Rose shuffled closer to me and sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You tried that's the main thing" she whispered. I kissed her cheek and looked at Bella. She wasn't crying. She had her thinking face on.

"What is it Bella?" I asked. Her eyes widened and a small smile broke across her face.

"I think I know where Edward is." she whispered.

BPOV

I climbed on my father's back and whispered directions into his ear as he ran. I knew exactly where my Edward would be. In our meadow. Dad kept saying he was sorry and that he was going to fix it. I held back tears. Lots of tears. When dad's pace slowed I knew we were getting closer. I could hear the babbling of the river. I squinted and could see a figure sitting in the grass. His back was to us but I could tell it was Edward. His hair was a dead give away.

"Hurry dad!" I whispered loudly into his ear. He laughed at me and then picked up the pace.

"Edward!" I yelled when we got closer. His head snapped up instantly. A smile broke across his lips. He was getting to his feet when dad pulled me off his back. He waited back while I ran over to my love.

"Bella!" the angel cried. I never realised how hard it was to run in a dress until now. I kept tripping over it. That only made Edward run faster. When I reached him I flung my arms around his neck and stretched up on my toes and smothered his face with kisses. I didn't care that my dad was watching I loved this man in my arms and planned to keep loving him forever.

"I love you Edward" I whispered in his ear. He pulled my lips back to his and kissed me passionatly on the lips. I felt his tongue slip quickly into my mouth and sighed.

"I love you to my Bella" he said. My dad cleared his throat as soon as we got a bit to much into it. I had completely forgotten about him here. I blushed and hugged Edward round the waist tightly.

"I'm so sorry brother," dad said. "if I may still call you that!"

"I will always be your brother Emmett. No matter what. But thank you!" Edward replied. He getnly pushed me away and briefly exchanged a hug with dad. I smiled at them.

"Ok baby. I better get back to your mom!" he said. I nodded and mouthed thank you. He was giving me alone time with Edward.


	13. Chapter 13 SEDUCTION TECHNIQUES?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is based on the novel Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 13.

EPOV

As I watched Emmett walk away back to Rose I felt happy. Happy that he is willing to accept that I hold a place in Bella's heart. Happy that he isn't angry with me anymore. Happy that once again I am holding the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world in my arms. I bent my face down slowly to Bella's full plump pink lips. I was prepared as ever for our reactions. Bella's heart rate jumping around erractly. My dead heart willing to beat. I gently pushed Bella back into the grass. Her hair fanning out above her head. The top half of her breast exposed. Without her knowing it she was seducing me. I must have looked retarted. Here I was hovering over the most magnificent creature and I wasn't kissing her. Her eyes widened and she brought my lips down on hers with passion and eagerness. Her fingers braided in my hair keeping me close to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist. Oh how soft was her waist. It feels similar to a marshmallow. I sighed and then proceeded to cup her face. Bella and I kissed like this for hours. Only time my lips left hers' was when she needed air. And even then my lips never left her skin. With every kiss I wanted to take thiings further. I wanted to be with Bella. I think she felt the same way to. I had to pry her fingers away from my zipper. Her lips slipped into the most adorable pout I had ever seen.

"Bella.... Please angel!" I whispered against her lips. Self control was my main priority. I wanted to prove my father right.

"What Edward. Don't tell me you don't want to do this to?" she whispered seductivly against my trembling lip. I shook my head mechanically. Bella misunderstood. Her eyes began to water.

"You don't want me?" she sobbed. I was shocked. I stroked her hair and then pulled her upright in my lap. How could she be so silly. Of course I wanted her. I want her in every possible way.

"Bella, I would love to take you right here, right now.. but I could very easily hurt you." I said softly. Her eyes widened. A smile broke across her face.

"I don't think you could hurt me Edward!" she whispered seductively.

"I very easily could love. Also, your father just gave us his blessing Bella" I whispered back.

Her face dropped slightly. I kissed her cheek and then her lips. Her tiny arms locked around my neck making the kiss deeper. Against my wil my tongue traced her lower lip. She sighed. Once again I had to try to protect her virtue.

"Bella" I growled in her ear.

"A girl can try" she giggled in response.

"Come on love. I want you to meet my parents!" My eyes widened. I pulled her off the grass. I quickly looked over her dress. No grass stains. No rips or tears. I had to avert my eyes from her bust however. The dress slipped.

"Bella can you please fix your dress?" I said. Looking dead in her eyes. Her brows furrowed and I flicked my eyes to her chest. She looked down and blushed and then pulled her dress up.

"That was embarassing!" she whispered.

"At least it wasn't a full exposure!" I chuckled. Hse smacked my arm and then climbed on my back.

"Off to meet the parents" she giggled in my ear as we ran.

BPOV

Looking at Edwards house it was like looking at my own. I guess mom copied Edwards mom. I slid of Edwards back when he stopped a few feet from the house. His arm snaked around my waist. Pulling me tight against his side. Butterflies assualted my stomach. I couldn't figure out if it was because I was meeting his parents or if it was because he was touching me. I looked up at him as he opened the door. His dazzling smile left me breathless.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be" I choked out. Edward chuckled at me and then towed me through the house. Alice was on the bottom of the staircase with Jasper, making out. Edward cleared his throat and Jasper pulled his lips from Alice's. Alice pouted but then saw me and flew to my side and pulled me up into a hug. I was soon gasping for air. For someone so small she sure was able to leave me breathless with a hug.

"It's Bella-boo-barbie and Eddiekins" Jasper whistled.

Edward snarled at his sisters lover.

"DON'T CALL ME BELLA-BOO-BARBIE JASPER!" I hissed at him. Everyone broke out laughing. Alice's eye's clouded over and the room fell silent.

"Emmett and Rose will be here in twenty minutes" she announced. I felt my palms sweat and I glanced up at Edward. His face was smooth and unreadable.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Edward asked.

"Right here son" a soft, gentle voice whispered. The women in front of me matched the voice. Esme was beautiful. Caramel hair that sat neatly on her shoulders. A tiny round face with red lips and the golden eyes that tied her in to this family.

"Esme this is my Bella" Edwrad said proudly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh Bella, Bella dear I've heard so much about you" Esme gushed as she stepped toward me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back as best I could. Edward was still holding onto me.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Work."

Edward shrugged and looked down at me. My eyes felt heavy. My breathing became slower. It felt like my legs were made form jelly.

"Oh Edward she'll pass out soon!" Esme scoulded her son.

"I know I was just thinking the same!" he whispered to his mother.

~ 10 mintues later ~

I was snuggled into Edwards arms. I was no longer in my gown but now a pair of comfy sweatpants and one of Edward's singlets. It smelt like him to. I drifted to sleep soon after Edward started humming my lullaby.

My dream was so weird. The background was a calendar with the dates being ripped away and neither Edward or I were aging. Strange because years passed by and I was still 17. What did this mean? Would I really be able to stay with Edward forever? Would I be able to spend eternity with my parents? Would I become a vampire?


	14. Chapter 14 Authors Notification

Hey Guys,

I've hit writeres bloxk majorly... I need some help. Tell me where you want this to go. Right now because of all the bullshit that Robert and Kristen have got going on in the media I want to get rid of Bella or make something horrible happen to her.

So if you guys decide to help me I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Scouts honor.

ILYA

Nat


End file.
